


Stewing it Over

by HYPERFocused



Series: Into The Great Wide Open [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The untested terror of admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stewing it Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/01/2009 for dS_Snippets  
> Prompts: roll, mask, knock, terror, haunt, turnip (and/or rutabaga), flicker, sweet (aka all of them)  
> 

Wrapped not-quite-snug enough in the frigid night, Fraser will roll toward Ray, praying that the mask stays on. The one that hides how he feels, how his knees knock together at the untested terror of admission “You haunt my dreams and fever my imaginings,” he wants to say.

Instead he offers turnip and rutabaga stew, the flicker of a hard-won fire.

“Sweet,” Ray grimaces. He takes a taste, and then his smile is genuine. True hunger makes even the unexpected delicious. Fraser has learned this in ways he never anticipated.

“Sweet, yes,” Fraser responds to something Ray has never said.


End file.
